


Colour Me Envious

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: the Squib Universe [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Wordcount: Over 1.500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley family discovers how Adam Lambert knows more about them than he should and Ron’s little green monster bubbles to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me Envious

**Author's Note:**

> Directly after “Blood is Relative”.
> 
> WARN: some homophobia.

"I just don’t get what the bloody hell is so great about the guy,” Ron Weasley complained to his best friend for the last nineteen years – and brother-in-law for the past twelve – Harry Potter. The two had just apparated into the back alley of a club in London… no, in  _muggle_ London of all places. He couldn’t understand the fascination with this particular muggle singer that was shared between his wife, sister, and both their daughters. “He looks like a  _girl_ ,” he continued as Harry unsheathed his wand from under the sleeve of his black leather jacket. The two were dressed in ‘fashionable’ muggle clothing – slacks, button-down dress shirts, and in his case a blazer… a bloody  _blazer_ . “And I don’t see why  _I_ couldn’t have worn a leather coat as well.”

“You would have rather we matched?” asked Harry, an eyebrow quirked. “Have you forgotten the _last_ time we dressed to match in the muggle world?”

Ron grimaced at the memory. “No offence mate, but I don’t fancy being asked what my baby sister’s husband is like in bed.”

“None taken,” Harry agreed with a smirk and sent a spell at the alley door leading into the club.

Ron glared.  “I still don’t see how  _you_ found it funny. There were  _blokes_ falling over each other to get to you. Now if the birds-”

“Oh come on Ron,” Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. “You’re just sore because they all kept asking me what I could possibly see in _you_.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Ron crossed his arms defensively. Harry peeked into the door, making sure no one was paying attention to them, before dragging the now pouting red-head into the club. “You don’t think this guy’s a queer do you?” Ron asked warily. “I mean, how many straight blokes do you know who wear make-up?”

Harry sighed lightly before saying the only thing he knew would get Ron to agree  to continue with this plan without fuss. “He’s just American, Ron. Apparently men wearing make-up is the height of fashion with the muggles there,” Harry lied. This conversation, which had occurred many times over the past year, almost made him regret the day he introduced his children to the wonders of muggle music. At least he’d convinced both Ginny and Hermione not to mention to Ron about on-stage kiss the male singer had with his male bass player during the concert the two had attended last night. It amused him greatly that this particular artist had caught the attention of the women in his small family – as well as Ron’s. Even Harry had to admit (but only to himself) that the guy was talented… he wasn’t too hard to look at either.

“About how much longer do you reckon it will be before we find him anyway?” Ron asked as they stepped into the main area of the club. The music was loud but Ron couldn’t see where the band was. He thought the sound was too loud to be coming from a radio. Bright, colourful lights flashed everywhere from strange torches on the ceiling that moved back and forth. Some of the bright white lights blinked rapidly making him dizzy and slightly nauseous. In the center of the room, as well as on a raised platform, there were assortments of people of both genders moving spastically in a large group – many pressed against other people, whether the other person was the opposite gender or not. Ron cringed. This definitely seemed to him the type of place this muggle singer would frequent.

“Hey, there he is,” Harry said, placing a hand on Ron’s shoulder and pointing to the tall black-hair man standing at the bar. Ron looked over as the guy knocked back a shot of some red-coloured drink. As he followed Harry over the tall feminine-like man he vaguely wondered if he should be worried about this guy being a vampire as well…

“Hi, I’m Harry Potter,” Harry began before turning to Ron. “This is Ron Weasley.” Ron merely nodded his head at the man, taking in the painted face, earrings, necklaces, and assorted rings on his fingers when they shook hands.

“Adam Lambert,” he introduced himself with a cocky smirk. At least Ron believed it was cocky.

“You’re that American bloke from that concert yesterday, aren’t you?” Ron asked, trying to keep the sneer out of his voice. Adam Lambert nodded and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m truly sorry to bother you,” Harry grinned apologetically, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. He hoped the erratic light in the club hid it. “But our daughters would kill us if we didn’t get your autograph. They absolutely love you.”

“The kids aren’t old enough to get in, but our wives went to your concert,” Ron explained. Adam seemed to be amused by this and that irritated Ron.

“No problem. Got anything I can sign?” Adam said with smirk. Harry and Ron removed photos from their jacket pockets that their wives had purchased at the concert. Harry also produced a marker. Harry obligingly turned around so the guy can use his shoulder to sign the photos. He handed them back and the two wizards are startled to realize that the autographs are personally addressed to their daughters.

Ron looked sharply at the smirk on Adam’s painted face as the tall man turned back to his companions. They had never given Adam names, just said the autographs were for their daughters.  _How does he know?_

-o0o-

“What do you mean we have _another_ brother?” demanded Ron. The adults in the Weasley family – Mr and Mrs Weasley, their children and children-in-law – were gathered in the living room of the burrow. Harry’s godson and Bill’s daughter were watching all the children who were old enough to understand this conversation in the backyard.

When Ron and Harry had returned home and explained the encounter to Ron’s parents a family meeting had been called. Hearing the phrase _“The truth is, you have another brother”_ was the last thing any of them had expected to hear. With the exception of Bill, Charlie, and Percy who all looked surprised but not as shocked as the rest. Ron called them on it.

“I was six years old when it happened,” replied Percy. “I mean, I still remember when mum was pregnant with _you_.”

“The three of us are old enough to remember it,” explained Bill. “But we were never told what happened to the child.”

Charlie turned to his parents. “All I remember was you telling us to never mind and leave well enough alone.”

“So you’re saying that this Adam bloke is our brother?” asked George.

Molly sighed. “Yes. That is what we’re saying.”

“Why does he live in America?” Ginny asked curiously.

“You all remember my cousin, the accountant?” asked Molly. Her children nodded.

“The squib?” clarified Ron.

“Yes. The squib,” Molly nodded. “Well…” she trailed off and looked to her husband for help.

“You all must understand how difficult it was for us,” Arthur began. “The first war had just ended and society was still in chaos. Shortly before our eighth child was born we discovered that it had no magic.”

“So you gave away your child because he was a squib?” Harry questioned irritatedly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I am not using that as an excuse,” Arthur quickly explained. “I am merely trying to illustrate why we ultimately decided that growing up in the wizarding world, in the economic and political state that it was in, was not in the best interest of the child. He could never have prospered efficiently as the only squib in an otherwise completely wizarding family.”

“We contacted my cousin in America and arranged for the child to be adopted by him and his wife,” Molly continued. “When the boy was born he was brought to them and, as far as we know, has lived a happy, healthy life in the muggle world.”

-o0o-

Ron glared at the photo in his hand and took another gulp from the glass of scotch in his other. He glared at the black haired image, with its perfect skin and black rimmed eyes. Hell, he was even sure the freak was wearing lipstick. He sneered at the gold snake necklace that adorned his… _brother’s_ … neck. He cringed at the word. There were even feathers around the bugger’s head. Ron was sure the squib was bent. He had to be. Harry was too naïve to see it.

Ron drained his glass and slammed it onto the table next to his chair before standing and walking over to the fireplace in their living room.  He decided it was a very good thing that the freak was a squib. He sneered once more at the image before crumpling it in his fist.  _Bastard would’ve been a Slytherin, no mistaking that_ . He tossed the balled up photo into the grate and sent it on fire with his wand, relishing in the sight of it burning into ash.

The bastard faggot snake got everything. Merlin knows what he did to get it.  Who he’d destroyed to get it.

He could afford to go traipsing the globe and  wanted for nothing. All the while a good, upstanding Gryffindor like Ron had to struggle with his job just to ensure he and his brilliant wife would be able to send their two children to school in six years.

Ron glared at the charred remains of the photo. He had half a mind to track down his so called brother and curse him. Bring the cocky bastard down a peg or two. Teach him what it was like to struggle, to live paycheque to paycheque, to be unsure if he was going to be able to make the next month’s rent or put food on the table.

Slimy snake would deserve it for making Ron’s life hell…

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> That last line is obviously Ron’s jealousy believing that his misfortunes stemming from his “Slytherin” brother. I’ve never thought of Ron as being very bright and he obviously is easy to get jealous if HP4 is anything to go by.


End file.
